Manitoba Senior AAA
='History'= From 1955 through 1964, 10 straight years, the Winnipeg Maroons were Manitoba’s only senior A hockey team. It was automatic, they represented Manitoba in Allan Cup playoffs. In 56-57, when the Maroons did not compete, Manitoba had no representative. During this time span the Maroons played a make shift schedule, representing Manitoba nine times, and winning three Patton Cups, as Western Canada Champion. After the 64 season, the Maroons joined with the Canadian National Team, who had just relocated to Winnipeg. Needing an Allan Cup representative, Manitoba turned to the Manitoba Intermediate 'AA' Hockey League. For 65-66, the Manitoba Senior Hockey League was reborn, and the Maroons were back. The League lasted six seasons, but in its final season, only half of the Leagues 4 teams register as Seniors. The other half as Intermediate. This caused the Manitoba Amateur Hockey Association to pull the Provincial Championship. In 69, Warroad Lakers became the first United States based team to win the Pattison Cup. The Maroons return was shorted lived, lasting 2 seasons, before the team relocated to St. Boniface, becoming the St. Boniface Mohawks. The Maroons left as Manitoba champs in 67, and in 68, the Mohawks continued the winning tradition capturing both the Manitoba Championship, and the Western Canada title in their inaugural season. The Mohawks would go on to win 3 Manitoba Championships in their first 4 seasons. During the next four years, 1972-75, the Mohawks played off only once for the Provincial crown. Representing Manitoba all four years, winning the Patton Cup in 73. In 76, the creation of the Central Amateur Senior Hockey League ushered in a new era of stability. The League existed for 16 seasons, crowning Manitoba’s champ in each of them. CASHL teams captured 7 Patton Cups, the Steinbach Huskies were the first in 79, followed by a pair from St. Boniface in 81 & 83. The powerhouse Thunder Bay Twins not only collected Pattons, but Allan Cups as well. Winning both in 84, 85, 88, & 91. At it's demise, the Central Amateur Senior Hockey League was Canada’s last true Senior Hockey League. For the next three years, 1992-94, the Warroad Lakers and the St. Boniface Mohawks played off for the Provincial championship, Warroad won all three. Both played an exhibition schedule during the regular season. Prior to the 93-94 season, the Mohawks announced that ‘this year would be their last’. In 95, Hockey Manitoba began experimenting with tournaments to crown a Provincial champion. It began as a single tournament at seasons end, Warroad won the first two in 95 & 96, the other by Grunthal Red Wings in 2000. By 01 it was a series of tournaments held during the season, and this format has been used ever since. Between 97 and 99, Warroad would win their last championship in 97, before ceasing operations. The Lakers defeated Ile des Chenes North Stars in a Provincial playoff. Ile des Chenes would represent Manitoba for the next two years, the province’s only senior team in 1998, and winning a play-off in 99 with Peguis Mohawks. ='Categories'= This category of hockey was called: *Senior *Senior A (???? to 1983) Currently Senior AAA, since 1983 ='Championships'= Manitoba Senior Hockey Champions Pattison Cup, first awarded in 1902. Note: 1923 to 1925 & from 1928 to 1929 this was a combined Manitoba / Northwest Ontario champship. Man/Sask Senior Champions Western Canada Senior Hockey Champions Patton Cup (1925 to 1991) Canada Senior Hockey Champions Allan Cup ='Leagues'= Championship Leagues *Central Amateur Senior Hockey League (1976-91) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1966-70) *Manitoba Intermediate AA Hockey League (1965) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1953-1954) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1947-1948) *Winnipeg Senior Services Hockey League (1943) *Winnipeg Active Services Hockey League (1942) *Winnipeg Big Four Hockey League (1937) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1933-34) Note: ( ) Reflects years not seasons, years reflect awarding of Manitoba Championship. (list: 1940 to present) Category:Manitoba Senior Hockey Other Leagues *Manitoba East Hockey League (2009) *South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League (1995-96), (2001), (2006) *Carillon Senior Hockey League (2005-06) *Hanover Tache Hockey League (1995-05) *North Central Hockey League (2002-05) *South Interlake Hockey League (2001) *Eastman Senior A Hockey League (1999-00) *Canadian Central Hockey League (1972-74) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1971) *Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League (1963-64), (1969), (1971) *States-Dominion Hockey League (1950 & 1951) *Manitoba-Thunder Bay Senior Hockey League (1949) *Manitoba Senior B Hockey League (1949) *Winnipeg Commercial Hockey League (1946) *Winnipeg Active Services Hockey League (1941) *Winnipeg Military Reserve Hockey League (1941) *Winnipeg and District Senior Hockey League (1939-40) *Winnipeg Military Hockey League (1940) *Winnipeg and District Senior B Hockey League (1936) *Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1935) *Winnipeg Senior Hockey League (1930-32) *Western Manitoba Hockey League (1930-32) Notes: ( ) Reflects years not seasons, years reflect League Team(s) involvement. (list: 1939 to 2009) Also See *List of Manitoba Senior Playoffs *List of Manitoba Senior Teams Category:Manitoba Senior Hockey